Sweet Complications
by Lola-2011
Summary: Robert & Holly reunite.


Sweet Complications

~February 1992~

The water from the bathtub seemed to be draining slowly. Maybe because of the half bottle of bubbles she poured in. Maybe because the pipes were old. And those were Holly's thoughts. The love of her life was across the hall and she was thinking about the plumbing and trying to push everything else out of her mind.

Standing in front of the mirror she unpinned her hair. Not that much time had pasted since the last time she was with Robert. It felt like a century ago but five years really wasn't all that long. She closed her eyes, drawing on her memories of happier times. Holly reopened her eyes and looked into the mirror. She found that she didn't like what she was seeing. Someone weak and holding back. Someone with no spine.

Deciding not to torture herself any longer she pinned her hair back up and slid on her robe, the satin a bit sticky against her damp skin. She pushed open the bathroom door and made her way toward her bedroom. When she entered the room she gasped for breath. Either out of surprise or intrigue she didn't know which.

"Robert." she said, pulling her robe tighter against her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure." he said, moving away from the window. "I just felt the need to be here."

"I really don't think this is a good idea." she said, backing up as he stepped toward her. "You should be across the hall."

"Don't turn me away." he whispered. "You have no idea how much courage it took for me to come over here."

"Please, don't."

He reached for collar of her robe, pulling it down to expose the creamy skin beneath. He moved closer to her, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Holly melted under the caress of his lips, the were warm and soft and moist. She felt herself giving in to something that he hadn't even asked yet. But something that she so desperately wanted.

"I wouldn't hurt you." he said, bringing his mouth up to her ear. "I could never hurt you, luv." he placed a kiss behind her ear and then one on her neck. "I want to make love to you."

Everything that Holly was holding onto vanished into thin air. She was overcome with want and need and a passion so deep that she was almost afraid to move.

Robert stepped back, his hands on the belt of sash robe. "May I?" he asked and waited for a sign before pulling the string to untie it. In a swift move of his wrist the sound of wisping satin was all that could be heard.

Holly took a step back from him, trying to gain some sort of control. She carefully slid the robe off of her body and allowed it to hit the floor, never taking her eyes from Robert's.

His eyes slid seductively over her almost in a possessive manner and most definitely in an appreciative manner. "You're more beautiful than I remember." he told her. "I didn't even think that was possible until right now."

Somehow she thought that she would hesitate more. But she didn't. How could she? The love of her life was finally standing before her. There was absolutely nothing to hesitate about. Robert was _her_ husband. Hers. "No regrets?"

"No regrets." he said, firmly. "I could never regret making love to you."

"If you decide to leave to find..."

"Don't." he stopped her. "Let's not say her name, okay? And I'm not leaving, Holly. I can't risk losing you all over again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want you." he told her, pulling her against him. "I want all of you but it's going to take some time to sort everything out."

"This is happening so fast."

"Not for us." he said, his hands gently caressing the sides of her neck. "I've missed you so much." he pressed another kiss to her bare shoulder. "There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought of you."

Holly felt as though she was going to tip over with the very touch of his lips on her skin. The first time he had done it it was familiar and too comfortable but now it was much more than that. Chills shot down her spine, she inhaled sharply, and her mind went to places it hadn't been in what felt like forever.

With one hand resting on her neck, he placed a kiss on the other side. His tongue lightly darting out before his lips closed over her again. Holly pressed into him. It was utter perfection and he had barely touched her yet. He reached for her hand and placed it over his growing arousal. "I want you." he said, dragging his mouth up to her ear. "I want you so much."

Her hand gently caressed him, her nails lightly scratching over the fabric of his pants. "You have on far too much clothing." she told him. "We're going to have to do something about that."

"I agree."

He started unbuttoning his shirt and it was off within seconds. He brought her hands up and pressed them against his chest as he worked on removing the rest of his clothes. Her hands roamed over his toned chest, her fingertips swirling lazily over a nipple. Her head bent and her warm mouth closed over the peak.

Robert's hands threaded in long, dark hair and she raised her head so that she could look into his eyes. She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Robert's tongue slipped between his lips, licking them. Holly moved closer to him, her open slightly open mouth only inches away from his.

His lips touched hers gingerly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hands cupping her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer to him. Her open mouth met his, softly the first time, with more courage the second time, and the third time with so much passion that it left them both breathless.

Holly pulled away and took Robert's hand in hers, leading him toward the bed. She climbed on top, reaching out for him to join her. His body lingered somewhat above hers before moving to cover hers, completely. He pressed her into the mattress as his weight settled between the smooth porcelain skin of her thighs.

Robert's mouth collided with hers briefly, their tongues barely touching. "I need you so much." he told her. "This is more than just about sex. I need you for the rest of my life."

"I know." she said, moving so that her lips were touching his again. "I really just need this physical connection right now. I need you."

"Impatient." he smiled, looking down at her. "I think we should take things nice and slow."

Holly ran her hands from his chest down until his arousal was in her hand. He warm and luxurious and glorious memories of the past came flooding back to her. "Slow is good." she said, her hand teasing him "We can go slow."

His breath caught in his throat, his hand moved to cover hers. "What else did you have in mind?"

She smiled. "I think we should just stop thinking and just feel."

"I like that idea."

"I thought you would." she said, moving his hand away. "Any requests?"

"I'll love whatever you have in mind." he assured her. "You know what I like."

"Mmm." she agreed. "I also know what you love."

"Love you."

She looked up at him, everything suddenly very serious. "Robert..." she breathed out, her hand moving away from him.

He realized that he moved a bit too quickly with his words, but he couldn't hold them in any longer. Damn he had been biting his tongue for weeks now. His mouth moved to cover hers. "I've been wanting to say that since the first moment I laid eyes on you in the city." he nipped at her bottom lip. "And I don't regret it. I could never regret it."

She was comforted by his words. "I love you, Robert." she told him. "I've never stopped."

"Then let's not stop now." he said, leaning in to kiss her softly. "I want us to make love, tell me that's what you want too."

"It is." she told him. "More than anything in the entire world."

He placed a kiss to her neck. "Prepare to be swept away."

Robert led a trail of fiery hot kisses down her neck and chest until he reached the swell of her left breast. His tongue licked down over the ample flesh before finding her nipple and sucking it into his warm, wet mouth. Holly squirmed beneath his manipulations, taking pure delight in him. His tongue swirled and licked and teased before moving to the other breast.

Her hands threaded into his hair, pulling him back up to her. "This is like slow torture." she said, her mouth meeting his again and again in a series of hot, ravenous kisses.

Not being able to wait much longer himself, he obliged her. His hand slipped between their bodies, his fingertips brushing against her wetness. "I love the feel of you." he told her, moving his hand away and finally uniting them. It was an incredible feeling, one that left them struggling to breathe.

After a few long moments their bodies started moving together slowly but deliberately. They found themselves falling into a rhythm that they had not forgotten during their time apart. Their bodies moved together with such tenderness and grace. And then with want and need. After what felt like an eternity they both hit an earth shattering climax, her first followed by him.

Together they lay, silently, tangled up in each other. And for the longest time neither one of them spoke. They were too busy relishing the moment. As complicated as it was they were incredibly grateful that they were getting this second chance. There was no couple on earth that deserved it more than they did.

Finished.


End file.
